Triste pero cierto
by MaeCllnWay
Summary: AU. No es correcto, y me parte el alma que no me mires como a él. Pero siempre estaré para ti, aunque sea a distancia. Regalito para Mimo Papel


Los personajes son de **Meyer**. El título y el fragmento son de la canción _Sad but true_ de **Metallica**. Nada más la trama es mía.

Dedicado a Mimo como regalito de Navidad. Espero te guste, cielo.

* * *

**Sad but true**

**

* * *

**

_«__Hey, I'm your life, I'm the one who takes you there  
Hey, I'm your life, I'm the one who cares__»_

Se supone que debe ser una fecha de celebración y llena de alegría, pero para Jasper, esa Navidad estaba cargada de preocupación y ansiedad.

Él sabe que esto está mal. ¿Cómo olvidarlo, si se lo repite como un mantra todos los días? Pero es que no pudo evitarlo, a pesar de que iba en contra de todos sus principios y promesas hacia su esposa. El solo recordar esto, le hacía sentirse aun más miserable consigo mismo. ¿Cómo pudo fallarle a ella? ¿Por qué, después de todos estos años juntos, comenzaba a dudar de sus sentimientos? ¿Acaso no era su amor verdadero? Y todo por una simple chiquilla humana.

Nuevamente, el mero recuerdo de Bella inunda sus sentidos, llenándolo de un calor invisible que recorre todo su inmortal cuerpo. De ser humano, seguramente se habría sonrojado. Ella era cualquier cosa menos simple. Escucha un gruñido a lo lejos, y sabe que se trata de Edward. Y como el cobarde que cree que es, huye de la casa para internarse en el bosque. Últimamente, sus escapadas son cada vez más constantes, pero se siente imposiblemente enfermo al enfrentar a Alice, cuando en su mente está clavada en alguien más.

_No lo entiendes_, le explica mentalmente a Edward,_ si tuvieras la más mínima idea de cómo me siento, no me juzgarías_. Sabe que le escuchó, pero no se queda a esperar una respuesta de su parte.

_Ni siquiera yo la tengo…_, se dijo a si mismo._  
_

Corre hacia el bosque, ahora cubierto por una capa de blanca nieve, donde le gusta ir a pensar y despejar su mente. Intenta cazar algo, pero está tan distraído que hasta el ciervo más inexperto se le escapa. Gruñe y se deja caer contra un viejo tronco tirado en la tierra. Trata de respirar aire limpio y húmedo, para tratar de alejar su mente de la imagen de Bella, pero le resulta prácticamente imposible. _Tiene que verla_.

Llega a la pequeña casita del Jefe Swan, y trepa por uno de los árboles, donde sabe que está la habitación de ella. Teme que Edward llegue en cualquier momento y lo encuentre ahí (sabe que sería terrible y desataría una pelea entre ellos), así que trata de ser lo más rápido posible. La contempla desde el marco de la ventana y suelta un suspiro cargado de afecto.

_¿En qué momento sus sentimientos habían cambiado tan drásticamente?_

No siente deseo por su sangre. ¡Eso ni pensarlo! Aunque sea el miembro más joven del clan, y en algún momento se haya sentido tentado por probarla, esas ideas se han esfumado. Ahora solo puede sentir emoción, alegría… y muchísimo amor. Tal vez por el hecho de ser humana; frágil y delicada, y tan propensa al peligro. Entiende perfectamente a su hermano de crianza al querer protegerla de todo y de todos. Sabe perfectamente que está enamorado hasta los huesos de Bella Swan; que _los dos_ lo están.

Antes de marcharse, se acerca un poco más a ella, colocando detrás de su oreja un rebelde mechón que se ha escapado. Sin apartar su mano, desliza la yema de sus dedos por la mejilla de Bella, haciendo un recorrido hacia sus rellenos labios y llegando hasta su mandíbula. Se inclina y deposita un tierno beso en su frente, para después dar media vuelta e irse. Sabe que ya no puede regresar… ni con Bella ni con los Cullen. _¿Cómo puede ver a Alice a los ojos cuando ella sabe perfectamente que él ya no le corresponde igual?_

Pero al brincar por la ventana, se topa con alguien que definitivamente no esperaba

―Jazz ―susurra, con la voz rota por el dolor―, por favor no te vayas. No hoy.

Se acerca lentamente a Alice, para depositar un delicado beso en sus labios. _Un último beso_.

―No te merezco… ―dice, antes de salir corriendo de ahí. Si hubiese podido, habría llorado.

* * *

Sí, es triste, pero mientras lo iba escribiendo lo sentí tan amor(L). Muchas veces el amor también duele (sobre todo cuando no es correspondido). Espero que se haya transmitido eso.

¿Reviews?

**.carliitha-cullen.**


End file.
